Morhlese
' Morhlese' is a "Daughter of Flemeth" of whom was originally born in the lands of Norway where she has been one of the more ancient additions to the "Daughters of Flemeth". Morhlese was a level one Magi before her induction into the "Daughters of Flemeth", but following the corrupting aspects of the transformation she has become a level two Magi with whom has increasingly become close to reaching level four due to her increasing level of control. Morhlese was born to the royal family of Norway's prominent Kingdom in the form of Gotland, and her birth was only a few short years before the coming of the Andals to the region. Flemeth would come north to Gotland as the armies of the Andals prepared to attack Norway, and Swedan and while other Chaotic elements dealth with Swedan she would infiltrate the Gotland royal family where she would discover the King of Gotland was beyond obsessed with his only child Morhlese of which she would use to her advantage when she begin whispering to Morhlese of a better life. When the Andals attacked Swedan and the northern Kingdoms of Norway the Gotland king would prepare his armies to assist, but as he was about to leave Flemeth enacted her plan having Morhlese kill the Gotland King and then taking control of the Gotland Court where she would become its Queen. Katarina would travel to Lucerne with Morhlese during the attempt to kill Brooke Scott and bring her into the "Daughters of Flemeth" and she did this in order to protect the cover of Morrigan of whom was actually no longer loyal to the Korcani Wilds but had been able to keep this a secret. History Early History Morhlese was born to the royal family of Norway's prominent Kingdom in the form of Gotland, and her birth was only a few short years before the coming of the Andals to the region. The Coup of Gotland Flemeth would come north to Gotland as the armies of the Andals prepared to attack Norway, and Swedan and while other Chaotic elements dealth with Swedan she would infiltrate the Gotland royal family where she would discover the King of Gotland was beyond obsessed with his only child Morhlese of which she would use to her advantage when she begin whispering to Morhlese of a better life. The Killing When the Andals attacked Swedan and the northern Kingdoms of Norway the Gotland king would prepare his armies to assist, but as he was about to leave Flemeth enacted her plan having Morhlese kill the Gotland King and then taking control of the Gotland Court where she would become its Queen. Gothic Crusade of Norway Following her violent crusade in taking control of the island of Gotlend she would make arrangements with the Gepid King of southern Norway in an attempt to stop the expansion of the Gothic Queen Morhlese, and as these preperations moved into actions she would be met while marching north with her army by Flemeth of whom was able to corupt her and lead to the disasterous Battle of Meraker where she turned her Ostrogothic Army against the Gepids joining the Goths in destroying the Gepid army leaving Norway in the hands of the Gothic forces of Morhlese. Odin Intervenes in Norway Following this she would met by Odin of whom was able to remove much of her coruption which led to her releasing her army to her her young daughter of whom she commanded to fortify Gotlend and never allow Chaos onto the island, and following this she would follow the commands of Odin in travelling to the Korcani Wilds and taking on the role of loyal Daughter of Flemeth. Relationships Flemeth See Also : Flemeth Category:Magi Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Dead